The Poodle Pack
by Mickinzy
Summary: Dogs of Every kind create a pack after the one species that isn't in the pack. This funny little adventurer loves to make trouble everywhere.


**Poodle Pack**

Leader: Heather Star

Deputy: Raven Claw

Fighting Dogs: Torn Ear, Sine Pelt, Tumble Fur

Trainees: Burr Paw, Tumble Paw, Leaf Paw, Night Paw

Pups: Snow Pup, Fish Pup, Rosy pup, Light Pup, Flame pup, Thorn Pup

**Chapter 1**

The day Snow Pup and Fish pup were born were the same day that it was snowing and there were lots of fish in the lake. Heather Star didn't noticed the similarities between them and the weather. So she went about her day as if nothing ever happened. Then Snow Pup and Fish Pup discovered they're power and soon everyone was eating like never before. The pack was healthy and strong, because of this they won every battle they fought in. they had the most dogs and puppies then any other pack. Snow Pup is now old enough to walk and talk, she is happy, healthy, and very energetic. "come on sis lets play tag!" Snow Pup said jumping beside her twin sister and pawing playfully at her ear. Fish Pup rolled her eyes "come on lets go" she said trying to sound enthused Snow Pup looked at Fish Pup with something in her eyes then it goes away before Fish Pup could identify it. "last one's there's a rotten log!" Snow Pup said, starting to be herself again while Fish Pup tries to catch up "I got here first!" Snow Pup said with triumph coming off her in huge waves seeming as if you could drown in them. "ok, ok no need to brag about it!" Fish Pup said, rolling her eyes playingly. "your just jealous because I'm faster then you!" Snow Pup said, softly pushing Fish Pup with her shoulder. "come on lets go play in the lake!" Snow Pup said jumping excitedly up and down so hard, creating a huge crater in the sand beside Fish Pup. "okay, keep your fur on we can play for awhile, but we shouldn't be out here for long our mother will send a patrol for no reason" Fish Pup said "yay!" Snow pup said, going to the shallow part of the lake to splash Fish Pup. "oh you asked for it!" Fish Pup Said, going to the same part of the lake as Snow Pup. (a few hours later) aaaahhhh! Heather Star screamed "how'd you get drenched?!" Heather Star asked licking us frantically. "well...we..." Fish Pup started to say. "we played in the lake" Snow Pup said before Fish Pup could finish. "which lake?" Heather Star asked between licks. "the one in the middle of our territory" Snow Pup said, Heather Star looked relieved after Snow Pup said that. When she finished she lectured us then grounded us till our next annual meeting at full moon. We have a meeting every full and new moon, after the meeting the pups play, the old fighters share memories, the trainees compete in competitions to see who's the best trainee until next competition, half of the fighting dogs go back to protect their territory and the other half stay to protect their pack.

Chapter 2

"it's time, it's time!" Snow Pup shouted waking the rest of the pups "what time is it besides the morning, where the sun's not even up yet!" Fish Pup asked tiredly and a bit angrily "today we have our first meeting!" Snow Pup shouted running excitedly around the den. Fish Pup got up and stretched knowing there was no hope for sleeping with Snow Pup this way. the others laid there for awhile before noticing the same thing. "calm down or when everyone looks at you they'll say hey look it's Happy White Puff Ball!" Fish Pup said watching Snow Pup go around and around shouting. Then she stopped "oh cheer up you Grumpy Blue Heap of Fur" Snow Pup said running outside to wake everyone else up. When everyone was awake, because of Snow Pup they decided to go ahead and go with the day as usual. "why is everyone pretending like it's just another day, I didn't wake everyone up for nothing!" Snow Pup said "I'm sure they know what day it is, but you've got to be patient the meeting's not until the moon comes up!" Fish Pup said stretching once more "but I want the meeting to come now!" Snow Pup said frantically trying to tear up the ground beneath her. "it's like I always say, time flies when your having fun!" Fish Pup said and as soon as Fish Pup said that Snow Pup's eyes flew open "really?!" Snow Pup said going to a pile of moss to roll it up with her muzzle. When she came back she had a ball in her mouth then she dropped it to speak "come on lets play moss ball!" Snow Pup said hitting the ball towards Fish Pups direction then gets into a hunters crouch. Fish Pup got into a hunters crouch also then hit the ball back (lots of hours later) "hey! time really does fly when you're having fun! come on they'll be calling us soon" Snow Pup said giving the ball one last push before going to the entrance. "ok all dogs come to the entrance, we got to leave now or we'll be late!" Heather Star said loudly racing outside with the pack racing behind her.

Chapter 3


End file.
